Ashley "Ash" Cooper's Diary..
'Cover' Please do not read. I don't read your diary, so don't read mine. '' 'Page One' ''I had came back from school. It was an exhausting day. '' Me: Hello. Mom: Hi, sweetie. How was school? Me: It was okay, I guess. Mom: Your father's in the garden. Me: Like he always is. Mom: He's decorating it by planting loads of seeds. The flowers are going to be so beautiful! Me: We live next to a meadow. We get flowers there, so what's the point? Mom: We could have more flowers! Now who doesn't like flowers? Me: People who have pollen allergies. Mom: Yes, of course. But you're not allergic to pollen. Me: But I am allergic to carrots, remember? Mom: Yes. That's why I ask your father not to grow carrots. ''We live in a caravan near a meadow. It's a beautiful place - and it's like the country side! 'Page Two' Had such a rough night. I had been drinking too much milk before bed, and my head is spinning. '' Me: Morning. Dad: What's the matter? You look like you just had a hangover. Me: I don't do alcohol .. or any other types of drugs. Mom: We know, dear. Have you had a nightmare? Me: No. Just had too much milk before bed. Mom: Now why were you drinking milk before bed? Me: I wanted to stay awake to play Mario .. but I fell asleep. I was very nausous. Dad: You should go back to bed. Mom: He's got school today! He hasn't been absent for quite some time. Me: No ... he's right. I need to go back to bed. Mom: How sick are you? Me: A little. My stomach hurts. ''I was forced to go to school and I had been sick in Maths - all over my Maths book. I had to buy a new one. '' 'Page Three' ''I had an attempt at not drinking so much last night, and I was feeling much better. No bags under my eyes, and my head was alright. '' Dad: You seem very well. Me: Yup. I'm cured. Mom: Do you want pancakes? Me: As long as it has syrup on it, then yes. Mom: Coming right up! Dad: It's nice feeling well isn't it, Ashley? Me: Sure thing. Just call me Ash. I feel like a girl when you call me Ashley. Dad: Well .. when you were born, your mother named you Ashley because you looked like a baby girl. Me: Harsh! Dad: We didn't know until we potty - trained you that you were a boy. Mom: Here you go, dear. Tuck in, but don't eat quickly. You'll be sick again. Me: I know. ''I went to school after my small breakfast, and today was a much better day. '' 'Page Four' ''I'm at school at the moment, carrying my di - I mean journal ... like a complete idiot. '' Manny: Hello little girl. Me: Excuse me? Manny: Writing in your journal, eh? That's for girls! Me: FYI, I am not a girl! Manny: You are, you just don't like being one. ''He then walks off, but I grab his arm. '' Me: HEY BUB. YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH DRAMA HAS BEEN GOING ON IN MY LIFE, SO I SUGGEST YOU TAKE A HINT. GO SOMEWHERE ELSE, AND NEVER COME BACK! Manny: Oh, as if I'm offended! Me: LISTEN HERE, I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU THINK YOU ARE BUT I THINK YOU'RE THE ONE THAT'S A GIRL. YOU CAN'T CONTROL YOUR HORMONES THAT'S ALL. ''I sure told him. '' 'Page Five' ''I came back from school after that extremely long rant. I had never gone that far before in public. '' Me: I'm feeling very happy! Mom: That's good! Me: Wanna know why? I stuck up for myself and showed Manny who's boss. Dad: Good on ya' Ash, my boy tough as nails. Mom: I'm proud of you, but what did you say to him? I hope it wasn't too offensive. Me: I told him not to pick on everybody and too control his anger more often. Mom: At least you didn't say anything too horrific. Did you offend him? Me: He was pretending he didn't care. 'Page Six''' ''Had another rough night .. but even worse than any other nights I've had. '' Me: Am I coming down with something? I don't feel too good. Mom: No, you just went to sleep late that's all. Me: Okay. I guess I'll get ready for school. Hey, where's dad? Mom: He just got a job. Didn't you hear? Me: No, I didn't. What is he working as? Mom: He works at a workshop. Me: So .. he makes things out of wood and metal? Mom: Yes. Me: Okay ... Category:Diary